You're It
by ar430
Summary: Angsty Bechloe. Chloe tries to tell Beca she loves her but Beca doesn't want to hear it. Sorry if I made any mistakes, this is my first story. *One-shot*


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Kay Canon and not me. Definitely not me. I own nothing except for the choice of words I threw together to make this story.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Beca/Chloe

**Summary:** Angsty Bechloe. Chloe tries to tell Beca she loves her but Beca doesn't want to hear any of it and Chloe has no idea why.

_Hey guys, so this is my first story, please don't hesitate to comment and help me improve but please don't be mean. I'm not the greatest writer in the world but I love it so I hope you guys enjoy._

_P.S. I have nothing against any other PP ships out there. I just loved the dynamic between Chloe and Beca in the movie. I still love Jesse and Aubrey and the rest of the characters. Bechloe just happens to be my favorite ship.  
_

* * *

Chloe and Beca have been dating for about 3 months now. A few weeks after nationals, Beca and Jesse broke up. Beca had always had a thing for Chloe but she thought it was just a phase. However, after a year, Beca's heart still raced around Chloe. That's why she broke up with Jesse. That's why she spent a week planning how to get Chloe to say yes. That's why she showed up at Chloe's single dorm singing a song as cheesy as Auburn's _"Perfect Two"_. Chloe said yes.

Now here they are, at the beginning of a school year. Chloe decided to stay in town and teach music at a local elementary school. Beca was thrilled. Even when she found out that Aubrey was staying too. With Beca as the new leader of the Bellas, everything was perfect. At least that's what Chloe thought.

One Saturday, Chloe and Beca are in Chloe's apartment on the couch. Beca has her arm wrapped around Chloe as she reads her "Intro to Philosophy" textbook. Chloe is tucked into Beca's side and is on her phone. As she scrolls through her facebook pictures, she realizes something.

"Beca?" Chloe says looking at her.

"Hmm?" Beca replies without looking up.

"I love you." she says as she feel Beca stiffen. She's about to say something else when Beca interrupts.

"Don't." She says in a low voice, not looking the redhead in the eye. "Don't say that, you can't. Please. Chloe you can't feel that for me."

Chloe gets up and goes to their bedroom. She can feel the tears in her eyes. Her heart feels like it's being ripped out and buried. She can't stop the tears from falling. She sits down on the corner of the bed when she feels Beca standing at the doorway.

"If you don't feel the same way, then what are we doing? If you don't love me, then why are we living together. What is this?" Chloe whispered.

"I never said that I didn't love you." Beca whispered quietly.

"What?"

"I said, I never said that." Beca says a bit louder. "All I said was that you couldn't love me. I can't let you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chloe asked starting to get mad.

"I'm no good for you Chloe. I know that it was selfish of me to even start this relationship if I felt this way. I know that it's my fault. I know that I should've told you this before. I care about you too much. I am so sorry Chloe." Beca murmured as she turned and walked away. Chloe just sat there with a look of disbelief. She sat there as she heard the door close, letting the tears fall down her face. After a few hours, she fell back onto the bed, taking in Beca's scent on the pillow as the redhead cried herself to sleep.

**_The Next Day_**

Beca is sitting on her bed with he back against the wall. Her laptop is on her lap, ready for a new mix. David Guetta's _"Titanium"_ is playing on repeat like it has been since the day before. There are circles under Beca's eyes. She hasn't been able to sleep or make any mixes since her fight with Chloe. She hears a knock on the door and pauses the song. She slides her laptop off her legs and walks to the door.

As the brunette opens the door, her heart stops beating. Standing in front of her is Chloe. Chloe, who she loves more than anything in the world. Chloe, whose eyes are so red it makes Beca's heart drop. Chloe, who looks like she wants to kill. Beca decides to start the conversation.

"What are you d-"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Chloe interrupts. "Who are you to decide whether or not I can love you? I'm trying to understand Beca. I really am. You don't get to waltz into my life and make me fall for you, just so you can leave. I want to know you. I want to know why you can't let me close to you. I need to know because at this point, I don't think I can live without you. I can't just let you go."

At this point Chloe had waltzed into Beca's room and closed the door. Beca stood in front of the redhead refusing to make eye contact as she spoke. "You have to."

"I won't."

"Chloe please just listen, I can't with you. I can't do this." Beca said looking at her feet. Beca stood still. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She knew that if Chloe kept this up, she would give in. The brunette was trying her best to keep herself together but Chloe was angry and she wasn't leaving without proper answer.

"Why the hell can't you just let me in Beca? Why can't you let me love you? I need to know why. I am not leaving. You are the most amazing person in my life and I sure as hell am not letting you go without a fight. " said Chloe as calmly as she could. Her eyes trained on Beca's face. She was overtaken with surprise when Beca looked up at her with tears in her eyes. She had never seen Beca cry before. Chloe resisted every temptation she had to walk to the brunette and wrap her arms around her. She needed an answer.

"I can't be with you because you're it for me." Beca replied looking into Chloe's eyes.

"What?" Chloe whispered.

"You're it." Beca replied getting louder and as intense as Chloe had been a few seconds ago. "The first time I saw you, I swear my heart stopped. Every time I see you, anything wrong in my life goes away. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and it is the scariest thing I've ever had to deal with."

"Beca, y-" Chloe tried to interrupt, but Beca kept going.

"You don't get it, do you? I don't close myself off for no reason Chloe. I'm sick and tired of getting close to someone and having them realize that they don't want me. I'm adopted. My parents didn't want me. I was in foster care for years. I didn't find a 'suitable' family until I was 8." Beca said, or rather yelled, in tears as she sat on the edge of the bed. Chloe stood in a stunned silence afraid to interrupt the brunette again. "I thought I was in the clear, so I let myself love my new family. I was convinced they loved me back. 3 years was all it took for my 'dad' to leave. 3 years. Do you think my 'mom' could look at me the same after that? She kicked me out when I turned 18. Even my adoptive parents didn't want me. I lived on the streets until my adoptive father realized I wasn't going to college. That's the only reason I came to Barden. He didn't want to be linked to a child who was too stupid to go to college, even if that child was adopted. I just don't understand why everyone always has a constant need to give me hope if they are just going to be the ones to knock me down."

"Beca, I am so sorry." was all Chloe could say as she walked to the bed and wrapped her arms around the sobbing brunette.

"Don't you see Chloe? You are the one person I've ever let anywhere close to me. You are the one person that can make me laugh like nobody else. You are the one person who knows what I'm thinking before I do. You are the person that managed to steal my heart. You are the one person I can't watch leave. I've watched my real parents, my adoptive parents, and even some of my friends in high school leave. I can't let you love me if it means that one day, you might realize you don't want me. You are it. You are the one person who can destroy me. I know I won't be able to take it if you wake up one day and realize I am too broken to fix."

Chloe pulled back from the embrace and lifted Beca's chin so that they were looking at each other. "That will never happen, because you are not broken. No matter what you may think about yourself, you do not need fixing. I'm not going anywhere. I love you remember. I won't leave. Ever. You are perfect in my eyes and I will do everything in my power to make sure that you realize that."

"Promise?" Beca said leaning in. "You won't take off."

Chloe laughed quietly to herself, an inch away from the brunette's mouth. "I know it kind of spoils the surprise, but I was going to propose when you graduated."

"Seriously?" Beca said as her eyes grew bigger than Chloe had ever seen.

"I told you, I'm not letting you get away." Chloe replied, pressing their mouths together closing the distance between them. They fell back onto the bed with Beca backed up into Chloe, feeling the redhead's arms around her.

"I love you, you know that?" Beca whispered.

"Good, because I love you." Chloe replied pressing a kiss to the back of Beca's head.

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys. If you enjoyed it, I'll try to put up some more stories, but this is a one-shot._


End file.
